


We Can Have Everything and More

by scoutshonour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a good idea, she told herself, tutoring Malia is a good idea. "You're helping your friends, Kira, you're helping your friends," she whispered to herself, trying not to feel as nervous as she did about studying with Malia. Malia, a girl she barely knew who tried killing her as a coyote, and who, quoting Stiles was "brash and impulsive" and those were two qualities that did not go well with Kira's shyness and timidness. </p><p>"Why are you talking to yourself?"</p><p>Kira whooped her head around so quickly she heard her neck crack, only to see Malia staring down at her with a puzzled face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Have Everything and More

Kira thought that once the Nogitsune ordeal was finished, her life would go back to normal - or whatever normal was for her and that this huge weight of anxiety, of fear, of paranoia, would just ... disappear.

Looking back, that was a foolish thought.

If anything, she's grown more anxious than before. School's a nightmare - every sudden movement in the corner of her eye, every _clang_ of a book falling to the floor horrifies her - so her school days slowly drags out, until she goes home. Home used to be her safe space, but now? Now it's just a place where she feels unsafe. It happens after parents have lied for most of your life.

Kira's confused, scared, mostly scarred - and she wants to talk to Scott more than anything, but she doesn't know how. He's still grieving, after all, from Allison's death. All of her friends are. Of course, Kira grieved for Allison too - it's not like they knew each other as long or as well, but she was still a person who lived, smiled, laughed, and now she's gone. Kira's reeling from her death, from the world that's been opened up to her after being closed off it for so long by her parents, but she knew that compared to Scott, to Stiles, to Lydia, this is  _nothing._

They've been dealing with this for years and dealing with it with  _Allison._ She knew she needed to give them space, but God, she just wanted to talk to someone.

Which made her wonder if opening up to Lydia is a good idea. Especially since Lydia's face was gaunt with exhaustion and she looks tired and sad and filled with grief. But she's urging her, pushing her to speak her worries. "Kira, you can talk to me," she reminded softly, and Kira wondered how even in her darkest of days, Lydia didn't snap. 

Kira turned, shifting until she was leaning against her locker to look at Lydia. She thought of their first exchange, of the absolute snide and snark in Lydia's voice. The words rang in her head.  _"And what do they call you?"_ She thought of that and how much had changed since then. A lot of things had changed for the worst, but her friendship, if she could even call it that, had changed for the better.

"I wish I could say something to him," she admitted, the words pouring out in a rush. "I wish I could say something to all of them. But I don't how much space or how much time I'm supposed to give them. And I know I'm still just the new girl at school," she said with a slight frown.

"Not for much longer," Lydia said thoughtfully, redirecting her gaze into something in front of her. Kira figured it was her zoning out again - since Allison died, Lydia had the tendency to frequently zone out of conversations, not even aware she was doing it until someone pointed it out to her. But this wasn't that, Kira realized, when she saw the girl Lydia was watching.

_Malia._

Kira faintly recognized the girl, noticing her strong demeanor as she walked with confidence down the halls with Coach Finstock talking loudly by her side. A sudden surge of familiar terror seized her,  but she forced herself to remember that Malia's not a coyote anymore. She was a rational human who would not try to eat her again. 

Something willed her to step forward, to try to talk to her, despite Coach Finstock's presence. But she didn't. She remained still in her spot, watching her walk by, until she turned her head to smile faintly toward Kira.

Kira smiled back, quickly lifting her hand to wave until she saw Lydia's face light up with a smile, and realized Malia wasn't smiling at  _her,_ but at Lydia.

And just as quickly as her hand went up, she lowered it, feeling her face burn with embarrassment.

* * *

_Just talk to them,_ Lydia insisted.  _They want to talk to you, too, I'm sure._

That was the only reason Kira had the guts to walk up to Stiles by his locker when the bell sounded for the end of the school day. "Hey, Stiles!" She said a little too brightly as his eyebrows raised in alert.

"Uh, hey Kira," he greeted, and Kira was relieved to see his shoulders sag down and for him to be visibly less tense than before. "Sorry I haven't replied to your texts, it's just - it's been a busy few days," he said quietly.

"I get it," she said thoughtfully. "If you want me to go, I-"

"-No, no. It's just I was planning on going through some of Malia's history notes. You know Malia, right? Junior student, brunette, released from Eichen-"

"-Former coyote, nearly killed me? Yeah, I remember," she said with a wry smile. "If I can, I'd like to join you guys. I might be useful, y'know. Having the History teacher means you get daily lectures about historical figures over dinner. That is the only reason I'm passing now, I swear."

He laughed dryly, scratching anxiously at his neck. "No wonder - absolutely no one passes his class. And that'd actually be good to have you around, it's just, Malia's kind of ... weird? She hasn't done this human thing in a while, so she's brash, impulsive, unaware of social cues and she's great, honest, but sometimes being around her can test your patience, I guess. Just - just a warning."

That wasn't entirely unexpected news. Kira figured that coming back to life had its problems. If anything, this had just made her more determined to befriend Malia. She really could use a friend right now. Well, another one. Right now her friends weren't currently in a situation where they could spend time or hangout or  _talk_ or just ... be themselves. And she understood, really, but her understanding didn't mean she wanted to feel close to something again.

"I can handle it," Kira insisted with certainty. "I mean, she's apart of the gang, isn't she?"

"Gang? Do you - do you mean  _pack?_ " There was incredulous look on Stiles face, and Kira truly noticed him - how animated he was with his comical hand gestures and emphasis on words. Jeez, did he ever stop moving? "Pack.  _Pack._ Not gang, Kira."

"Pack," she corrected warily. "I'm still getting used to things, alright?" 

He just smirked in response, and Kira couldn't help but notice the bags of exhaustion on his face. "Stiles, I can take control of the tutoring session, for a bit. You look ... you look tired," she said simply, because there were no other words to describe it. 

"No, really, Kira, I can do this -"

But she cut him off before he could finish. "Stiles, stop. Let me do this, okay? And it'll be  good for me, too. To get to know Malia, make a new friend. Take some time for yourself, okay? You need it." Gosh, that sounded rude, Kira thought, but it was true. "I got it."

He sagged his shoulders in defeat. "Thanks, Kira. You didn't have to but -" He stopped himself before Kira did. "Thank you."

She beamed brightly, noticing the appreciation in his voice. "Any time, Stiles," she practically chirped. "You're my friend. At least, I'm pretty sure. You're not friends with me because of Scott right?"

"Definitely not," he mused with a wry tug of his lips. "I'm gonna go home, try to sleep, try to get that  _rest_ you speak of. Malia and me meet in the library, so you should probably head there. I'll text her about the tutor update. Uh, see ya, Kira." He waved goodbye and started walking off, before Kira thought of something.

"Stiles, wait - will she know who I am?"

He stopped in his track, canting his head to the side. "Course she will."

That did nothing but confuse and slightly reassure Kira, as she made her way to the school's library with her history notes and textbook and plopped by the table nearest to the library. This was a good idea, she told herself, tutoring Malia is a good idea. "You're helping your friends, Kira, you're helping your friends," she whispered to herself, trying not to feel as nervous as she did about studying with Malia. Malia, a girl she barely knew who tried killing her as a coyote, and who, quoting Stiles was "brash and impulsive" and those were two qualities that  _did not_ go well with Kira's shyness and timidness. 

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Kira whooped her head around so quickly she heard her neck crack, only to see Malia staring down at her with a puzzled face. 

"I wasn't - I wasn't," she tried hopelessly, before giving in and sighing. "Just trying to calm myself down. Hi, I'm Kira," she introduced herself briefly before Malia could further her interrogation, extending her hand.

So far, not a good start. But she was working on it.

Malia smirked a little, making Kira wonder if she was aware of Kira's tactic, and slid wordlessly into the spot next to her. "I know," she murmured, pulling her books out of her backpack, completely ignoring Kira's hand.

Kira self-consciously lowered her hand, feeling her stomach sink with the creeping fear that this would  _not_ go well. "O-kay, let's get started, then."

Kira flipped open to the twelfth page of the History textbook with a forced, thin-lipped smile. "Let's get started, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Working with Malia was an incredibly difficult and amusing task, Kira learned. She refused to answer the questions Kira assigned, but she listened and paid attention, answering all of Kira's questions and expressing her opinion in a bashful yet well-articulate way. Malia was progressing, Kira thought, and she was pretty smart, too; Kira honestly didn't know why she was surprised, maybe because her grades were extremely low. Now here she was, listening to Malia rant about a historical figure, completely doe-eyed and in awe.

Kira liked Malia more than she wanted to admit. Malia was blunt and honest in the best ways possible, and as superficial as this sounded, she was also beautiful with her miles of long legs and her glowing smile that illuminated the whole room whenever Kira was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her curved lips.

Was she developing a crush on Malia? As she watched the brunette reluctantly scribble down her answer per Kira's begging, her lips adorably tugged into a firm line of determination. Okay, maybe she was, but Malia couldn't possible have liked her; she had that unofficial thing with Stiles and, well, Kira was  _Kira._ Awkward, shy - everything Malia wasn't.

So as quickly as she thought to have been developing feelings, she pushed it aside, convinced that nothing would happen, redirecting her focus to Malia and her education.

Kira expected this session to be long and drag out, so she was surprised that as soon as the session had started, it ended, when she glanced at the clock from her seat. "Well, our session's over, Malia," she said with an air of finality. 

" _What?_ No!" Malia said, looking genuinely distraught. "But I was having fun."

"You were having  _fun?_ " Kira asked, voice filled with disbelief. "But you were complaining for the first twenty minutes."

"Yeah, but then it got better. You started speaking in a cute way and your eyes lit up and it got better," Malia explained, sliding her notebook and textbook into her backpack. 

The word, "Oh," stumbled out of Kira's mouth, and her cheeks involuntarily flushed red. 

"I was thinking - do you want to go grab something to eat later? Just you and me, no history?" Malia said in a nonchalant voice, a small smile spreading across her mouth.

Hold on.

Did Kira hear her correctly?

Did Malia just ask her out on a ...

"A  _date?_ You're asking me on a date?" Kira asked for clarification, surprised that she was able to function words and coherently speak.

Malia furrowed her eyebrows, leaning over and pressing a warm hand to Kira's forehead. At Kira's brunched eyebrows, she said, "Oh, I just thought you were sick. You look sick."

Kira laughed, and then Malia was smiling, and then Kira forgot how to speak again until she remembered what Malia asked and what was going on.  _Focus, Yukimura! Do not get distracted by her cuteness._

But then Malia's smile widened, and she had trouble focusing.

_FOCUS!!!_

"Aren't you - aren't you dating Stiles?" Kira stuttered, running a hand nervously through her hair and twitching her other fingers. It was a habit, whenever she was nervous, she'd move her fingers around constantly.

Malia rested her hand atop of Kira's in an attempt to keep it still. "I'm not dating Stiles," she said firmly. "But, I get it if you don't want to. I didn't mean to harass you or anything, I'll just -"

"-  _No!_ " Kira said quickly and loudly, causing many heads in the library to turn to glare and to stare at her. She flashed a weak, apologetic smile, before turning her gaze to Malia who looked as confused as ever. "I'm just surprised you'd ask me, that's all. I'd love t -"

"Why are you surprised?" Malia shamelessly interrupted. "You're sweet and really nice and really cute and when you ramble, you're adorable. Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you? Do you not want to go out, though? Is it a kitsune thing? Like, can you only date kitsunes? Do you hate coyotes? Is that what it is?"

Kira's blush deepened, and she felt a surge of confidence and a small part of her giddily squeal at Malia's description. "I can date people who aren't kitsunes, and I don't hate coyotes, I promise. You're too cute to hate," she said softly in her attempt at flirting which seemed to somewhat work, judging from the content smile on Malia's lips. "I'd love to go out with you, Malia. Give me your number and we can plan something out, maybe?"

Malia frowned. "Is there some super secret number humans are given at birth, or -  _ohh,_ you mean phone numbers," she realized aloud, fumbling through the pockets of her shorts to pull out an iPhone, thrusting it into Kira's hands once she turned it on and typed her password.

Kira quickly opened the Contact app, typed her number in and set her name, and returned it to Malia. "Here you go. This was a good session, and I, uh - I look forward to our date."

"I'll text you," Malia said quietly, slinging her backpack over her shoulders and tucking her char in. She bent down, pressing a kiss to Kira's cheek. "Bye, Kira."

Her heart fluttered, nerves tingling once Malia's lips left her skin. She watched Malia go, anticipating their next study session and their date and what this would become.

Because judging by the way Malia made her feel, she knew this would turn into something important.

"Bye, Malia," she murmured, watching Malia walk out the door, trying not to linger on Malia's long legs. 

Kira grinned the entire walk home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
